Get Ed: Slices of Life
by Transformers 0
Summary: Oneshots in the life of the Dojo Team. Not necessarily set in the show's canon. Most oneshots are part of my AU, which I will post if I get enough PM requests. Feel free to read and review! Get Ed belongs to Disney - not me. New Christmas Chapters have been posted!
1. Technical Arguments

**Hey everybody! Transformers 0 here!**

 **I have just discovered the amazing world of Get Ed a few months ago!**

 **Man, why did Disney cancel that show?!**

 **That show was as awesome as Beast Wars and Reboot!**

 **Anyhow, I love this show so much that I'm gonna write stories about it!**

 **Starting with one-shots!**

 **Please feel free to read and review!**

 **More stuff about my headcanon fics will be explained at the end of every chapter if need be.**

* * *

 **Get Ed: Slices of Life**

 **Chapter 1: Technical Arguments**

Comparing Fizz Rodriguez and Bernard "Burn" Tasihana to each other was like comparing an apple and an orange. Totally so unlike each other. Fizz was a pudgy shortstack with an incredible knack for technology, while Burn was athletic, prideful and a cunning leader. Fizz could concentrate on her own interests, while Burn was forced to adapt to everyone else's, sort of. Burn still insisted a lot that the other kids did things his way, and they should just leave him alone. Fizz agrees with leaving a loner alone, but not with doing things a certain way. And that's how those two were forced to spend a night working together as punishment.

Well, more of a one-sided punishment for Burn, that is. During the last drop-off for the day, the Dojo Team was ambushed by the Zip Rippers. And the underdog (the Zip Rippers) had managed to break out a triumph. After a quick steal, thanks to camouflaging, the Zip Rippers made for a quick getaway. Fizz tried to put a stop to the nonsense with one of her new inventions – the electron missile – but the Rippers managed to redirect it at Burn.

Following the Rippers' getaway, the angry young leader smashed the inventor's scooter (with nothing more than his hands, arms, feet and legs) and shrieked about how zany and crappy her inventions were. The inventor, being a hot-tempered 12 year old, didn't take to this impulsive outburst too kindly.

And so at the dinner table, she vented and ranted and made everyone speechless except for the leader, who just decided to continue his cutting remarks. Before both could completely drive the other to tears however, their teacher Ol' Skool stepped in. He said to the two that they knew what they had to do. Fizz had to fix Burn's bike and Burn had to help her fix her scooter and inventions.

The two had sulked when they started their late night work. But then they found out that they both liked the _Harry Potter_ novels written by J.K. Rowling. They spent an hour or two laughing and chatting about the greatness, funniness and epicness of the books. Of course, being two very different kids, their niceness towards each other wasn't going to last. When they got to discussing their peeves about the books, they managed to agree about how overtly cruel and needlessly dark the series was at times. However, pairings – or in other words – couples were a different story…

* * *

"Not even close, Zit-Face!" Fizz muttered as she tampered with her scooter's headlights, "Harry and Hermione should've been happily ever after."

"Hah! No way Atomic-Mouth! Ronald was her main man! My only peeve with those two was that they should've had six kids by now!" the 15 year old retorted.

"Oh come on! Weasely was a jerk, Barf-Guts!" Fizz shot back.

"You're the jerk, Chrome-Butt," Burn smirked.

The purple inventor gasped in offence. She turned her upper abdomen around to check on the size of her lower backside, before glaring at the leader and responding in kind.

"Doze Nutz," she gestured with her head towards a certain area.

"Why you–" Burn stuttered, looking down at said area, "Eco-Kisser."

"Hey, the environment is highly important. Perhaps even more than you, Fudge Boy."

"Can we move onto rebuilding your stupid missile, Gamma Pie?" Burn snarled.

"In exactly 3.5 minutes, Horse Crap," Fizz retorted.

"Ignoramus."

"Jelly-Head."

"Kaleido-Guts."

"Leg Inverter."

* * *

By the time they had finished, they had gone through seven sets of alphabetical insults. And while they still are at odds occasionally, they have both learned to lighten up.

Burn even played matchmaker for Fizz and helped her to get the attention of…

But I mustn't say anymore, or I shall spoil a future story.

* * *

 **The Zip Rippers are an actual courier team in Get Ed, mentioned in episode 11** _ **Momentum**_ **.**

 **I took the alphabetical insults scene from a certain movie. Whoever can guess the movie first is able to request a one-shot from me! As long as it falls between the K – T territory.**

 **I have a moral code, ya know. X)**

 **And yeah, while I love** _ **Harry Potter**_ **(the movies more so than the books, but only by a bit), Harry and Hermione should have ended up together, in my opinion. I even stated that on my own profile page.**

 **Oh, and this fic doesn't fall into the show canon, but rather into my own AU which I may post, if you guys really want to read my AU of Get Ed.**

 **I'll need to have at least 5 PM requests to post my AU, should you guys really want it.**

 **Anyhow, please feel free to review!**


	2. Compassion and Craziness - Part 1

**Second chapter is here! Woo-hoo!**

* * *

 **Compassion and Craziness – Part 1**

Deets is a patient girl. She always aims to give others the warmth and love that was ripped away from her when she was just 5. She always does her damn best to keep a smile on her face – even when placed in a crappy scenario. But she is only mortal. And all mortals have their limits.

Loogie is what you call schizophrenic. He's delusional, yet dutiful. When pushed and lead properly he is unstoppable. But having schizophrenia is like having a significant part of your own will taken away, leaving you more susceptible to outside influence. Loogie has experienced many urges and dilemmas while in his schizophrenic fits, but his most recent one has been the most challenging yet…

* * *

Deets was in one of her "moods" again, and Loogie, being the blithe spirit he is, tried to cheer her up. He offered chocolates, ice cream, pancakes, monkey dolls, zoo trips, and squirrel dolls, but Deets was not lightening up. Loogie even offered to take her to the beach and buy new togs for her, but she insisted on some quiet time alone in her room.

Now, though he's mostly crazy, Loogie is 16 – the second eldest of the Dojo Team, behind Burn. And so he's like this older brother to the three younger kids. But while Burn favours a hands-off approach, Loogie likes interacting with his surrogate siblings, though sometimes he gets too personal and too tense. This was one of those times.

"Deets, why can't you be normal?" he sighed sadly. Deets had taken this the wrong way.

"And what do you mean by that?" she muttered slowly.

"I mean you're really clean and prissy at once – I didn't mean prissy-prissy, you know just… and then again you change abruptly to being strong, steely and aloof, and whatnot, please just don't–"

"Don't what?! You're one to talk Mr Fishface!"

"Hey, I was just trying to easily ask you why you couldn't, um you know, have a more identifiable personality," Loogie said sheepishly.

"Well, you treat her as if she's entirely 1-D, pal," Dr Pinch spoke up. Pinch was Loogie's animatronic muppet, designed by Ol' Skool to help keep Loogie (mostly) reality-grounded.

"You know, your pet has more brains than you do," Deets bluntly pointed out, "And why do you always treat life like a book? We are not role-players with pre-programmed codes in us, as far as God knows."

Now Loogie took the first half of Deets' statement the wrong way.

"Och, sorry if I use the only part of my intellect – oh whatever the heck it is – life to try and put myself on the same pedestal as you guys!"

Deets and Loogie glared daggers at each other, neither willing to back down.

"And that doesn't make any sense as usual! Why can't you be more sophisticated and complex?!" the 15 year old girl snapped.

"Maybe because I would get OCD like a certain hick girl!" the 16 year old retorted.

"You know, brainless Scot, I don't want you within 3 feet of my personal space for the next 72 hours!"

"Cool it, hot peppers!" Dr Pinch cried out, growing ever worried for the two arguing children.

"Shut up!" both kids retorted at the muppet, before Loogie retracted Pinch into his mechanical arm.

"Fine by me, rage-neck!" Loogie yelled at the girl, before powering up and skating out and away from Dojo Headquarters.

"UGH! That moron makes me want to – AGH!" Deets growled, stamping off to the Dojo gym to practice.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the quarrelling teens, the others were watching, hidden in the hallways. They convened in the inventor's room.

"I think we should notify my father," the youngest child said.

"Not yet, Ed," Fizz replied, "One of the marks of maturity is to resolve problems without first resorting to your superiors – in other words, subsidiarity."

"Right, Fizz you pacify Deets. Ed you help out Loogie," Burn said as he turned to walk out of Fizz's room.

"You're not going to help?" Fizz asked sternly.

"You did say 'resolve problems without resorting to superiors' didn't you?" Burn stated, walking out of Fizz's room without even looking back. Fizz just momentarily clenched her fists before turning back to Ed.

"You heard our leader, power up!" she ordered.

* * *

The roar of a hoverboard and the shrill of a hoverscooter could be heard in Central Progress. Part of Fizz's plan required some chow mein, two pepperoni pizzas, and a movie mag. The other part required her to help Ed locate Loogie.

"Ed, Loogie is nearing the Harbour Bridge."

"Thanks Fizz. I'll see you back at HQ!"

And with that, Ed zoomed off.

"Torch, is there an energy spike nearby? I'd like to turbo my way to Loogie, have some fun and chill with him," Ed asked his AI co-pilot.

"Sure thing, compadre. You can speed roll the dice at 2 clicks north-east from here," the glowing ball answered.

"So, I'm going to take Loogie for a spin and some tricks, and then what do you think I should say?" Ed asked.

"I don't know dude. I'm a meta-building program, not a conscience," Torch replied, "Though I guess you could humour him and encourage him."

"It's a start," Ed shrugged.

* * *

Deets pounded the punching bag. With a wham, she knocked it off its ropes and it thudded on the floor. She didn't place it back however, and continued to lay waste to it. Kicking, then punching, then just simply headbutting. And wailing.

"What is wrong with me?!" she moaned. It wasn't her fault she had OCD, or that she preferred to hide away her negative feelings behind a vague, lonely wall. She questioned herself a lot – about what she did wrong, if she understood her friends enough, how well she could cope with responsibility, how well she could focus – and she hated that part of herself. She had confidence, but she felt it was just as devoured by her own imperfections.

And she and Loogie were like brother and sister. Why had they exploded at each other? They were good athletes, fighters, they were both caring at the forefront, and they came from traumatizing backgrounds – why couldn't they relate to each other some more? Perhaps Loogie was just too insensitive, she thought.

 _"He's optimistic, sure, but he's over-the-top. I've had it up to here with his blunt happiness. Even Ed knows when to get serious, and he's 3 years younger than Loogie."_

Deets picked up the punching bag and hurled it against the opposite wall.

"DAMN!"

Just then, Fizz nervously peeked her head around the doorway.

"Hey Deets…," Fizz started, beginning to have second thoughts about trying to calm her down, "I bought lunch. It's our fav – 'za with a thick crust, with cheese and pepperoni. And there's also seafood chow mein, your favorite – though you have a lot of favorites since you aren't a fickle eater and all that jazz…"

Okay – now Fizz was just rambling.

"Rodriguez, get to the point. I know you're trying to cheer me up."

"Well not exactly yet. I want to do so over lunch. So you coming?"

"Eh, why not, partner?"

* * *

 **Remember, in my headcanon Fizz's last name is Rodriguez. To me, she's half Mexican.**

 **And it's a tribute to my Mexican friend as well, who has that last name.**

 **And yeah, in my headcanon, here are the Dojo's kids, in order from youngest to oldest:  
** **Edward, Fizz, Deets, Loogie, and then Burn.**

 **You'll also notice that their ages are fluctuating. That's because my AU has the main story arc span from their childhood to their adulthood.**

 **That means, at the beginning...  
Ed would be 10.  
Fizz is 11.  
Deets is 12.  
Loogie is 13 years old.  
And Burn would be 14.**

 **So… yeah. Feel free to review as always!**


	3. Teacher and Student

**To all my loyal friends and Get Ed fans out there, good news! Chapter 3 is here!**

 **But first, some author's notes.**

 **These oneshots are posted anachronically. This means that they are not necessarily in chronological order.**

 **Also, there will be some inbetween oneshots between the little story arcs that I've posted.**

 **I feel the need to remind you that these oneshots are part of a larger AU that I've planned out in my head. That AU of Get Ed will be told as a trilogy, with microseries such as this fic posted inbetween.**

 **If you want me to start posting the 1** **st** **part of my trilogy, I will need at least 5 PM requests to encourage me to do so.**

 **Anyways, final announcement. I have been so far posting emotion-heavy oneshots in this fic. Now it's time for a chapter that's truly fun!**

* * *

 **Teacher and Student**

"Sorry for bugging you about Ed when he first came along, sir," Burn spoke to his teacher, Ol' Skool. The old Maori smiled.

"No real harm done, Bernard. Why don't we just have some fun time together as surrogate father and son?" Skool replied. Burn saluted him.

"Sir yes sir! Um… how does some movies and some video games sound? Topped off with a trip to One Red Dog?"

"Now that's classy," the old man chuckled.

* * *

After watching Dreamworks' greatest trilogy – the Kung Fu Panda trilogy, of course – they headed over from the cinemas to the video game arcade to play some classic Transformers games.

It was the classic TF game trio of Revenge of the Fallen, War for Cybertron, and Fall of Cybertron.

They had a darn good time.

Surprisingly, Burn was the superior in third-person shooters.

* * *

As they waited for their dinner at One Red Dog, teacher and student discussed their fun day together.

"You know sir, you make the perfect surrogate father," Burn smiled.

"You flatter too much, child," Ol' Skool chuckled.

"No really! I mean my father's always too busy to take me on experiences like these! But–"

"But here's my advice, child. Don't forget to keep your family close. Don't rely on yourself too much, or on one friend too much. Do not forget you have plenty of others willing to share burdens and life with you."

"Sure thing, _Master Shifu_ ," Burn giggled.

"Here comes your food, _Panda_ ," Ol' Skool retorted playfully.

Ah, children reminded him of why one should always keep fighting for the future. Because you fight not just for yourself, but for the many lives that will come from and experience the consequences of your actions here and now.

As surrogate father and son ate their meals, jolly happiness returned.

"Two more months until Christmas break! Hurrah with a capital H!" Burn cheered, his mouth full of cheese, mushroom and beef.

"One would think with your competence in the virtual reality that you'd be happy to continue delivering parcels," Ol' Skool joked.

Burn just laughed.

"I promise I'll take on more responsibility… when I'm 20."

"Well sharpshooter, you'll just have to keep on firing until then," Skool smirked, before adding, "I still cannot get over the fact that one of my students bested me in a video game."

Burn grinned cheekily and then replied, "It's just as you say, sir…"

Both mentor and apprentice took in a breath before declaring in a hammy, wheezy way…

 _"Those darn blasted kids! They'll be straightened out yet!"_


	4. Christmas Carol Night! - Part 1

**Merry Christmas to all** _ **Get Ed**_ **fans out there! This one is for you!**

 **And it's also a Christmas gift to all loyal fans, writers and readers out there!**

* * *

 **Christmas Carol Night! – Part 1**

Ah, December 1. Now it's just 3 more days until the Christmas holiday break for all child couriers. All over Progress City, winter decorations were hung up, from holly to mistletoe, lights to tinsel. Christmas trees of all shapes and sizes were set out all over the city blocks and department stores put on light shows when the snowstorms made the sky too dark. People rushed about with cards, parcels and presents to mail out, robo-sweepers kept the street clear of snow, radio towers made sure all flyers made their journeys safely, while radio stations broadcasted Christmas radio plays and songs all day. People spent the day helping and caring for each other. Such is the beautiful, magical spirit of Christmas.

* * *

"Christmas was when Mary and Joseph gave birth to Jesus – I got that right didn't I?" Ed had asked Deets, who was a very serious Catholic.

"Indeed Ed, indeed," Deets smiled back in return. Her cheeks blushed with warmth in the cold weather. The two quickly developed a crush with each other in just a few months.

The snow fell fast and swift, but with the jolly aura around them, everyone felt soft and accepting. Even Burn and Fizz – two of Progress City's most volatile civilians – had fallen under the spell of Christmas in just a few hours.

"Hey everyone, remember that we spend the 1st of December having a Christmas Carol Sing-a-long in the evening! And this will be Ed's first one ever!" Burn announced over the whoosh of the snowflakes and wind. Loogie grinned.

"It's gonna be a heck of a night, muchachos!" he yelled over the roar of their rides. Then he added, "I said 'muchacho' right, didn't I, Fizz?"

"You sure did, amigo," the half-Mexican, half-Filipino girl confirmed. Burn had one more announcement.

"So if we split into three groups, we can finish quicker and turn in for the party early!" he called, "So Loogie, you and Fizz cover the south and east. Deets, you and Ed cover the northern sector. I'll cover the west."

"Roger that!" his teammates answered, before all sped off to their stationed locations for the day.

* * *

They finished their delivery runs quicker than ever, and they all managed to have plenty of time to prepare for their carol night. Deets and Ed had a bath, Loogie dressed as an elf, Fizz tinkered and checked the microphones while Burn stuffed himself on Christmas snacks. Ol' Skool kept his warm, fatherly eyes on them. Seeing the festive season lighten all of them up was a beautiful miracle in its own right.

Soon, it was time for the carols to begin. All the kids had gathered in the Dojo's cinema room while the "two big brothers" (Burn and Loogie) insisted on going first with their duet. Loogie had begged Burn to use his chosen song and the leader had surprisingly agreed. Both went up onto the stage and the song began.

* * *

 **Snoopy's Christmas  
** **(– by The Royal Guardsmen)**

 **Loogie:  
** _O Tannenbaum, O Tannenbaum,  
_ _Du kannst mir sehr gefallen._

"Did you know Loogie could do that?" Fizz whispered to Deets. Both were slack-jawed. Deets just gave a little shake of the head – _no, she did not know Loogie could do that._

Then the drumbeats and the military instrumental came out. Burn started tapping his foot.

 **Burn:  
** _The news had come out in the First World War,  
_ _The Bloody Red Baron was flying once more.  
_ _The Allied Command ignored all of its men,  
_ _And called on Snoopy to do it again._

 **Loogie:  
** ' _Twas the Night before Christmas, 40 below,  
_ _When Snoopy went out, in search of his foe.  
_ _He spied the Red Baron, and fiercely they fought.  
_ _With ice on his wings, Snoopy knew he was caught._

 **Burn & Loogie:  
** _Christmas bells, those Christmas bells!  
_ _Ring out from the land!  
_ _Asking peace of all the world,  
_ _And good will to man._

 **L:** _The Baron had Snoopy dead in his sights.  
_ _He reached for the trigger to pull it up tight.  
_ _Why he didn't shoot, well, we'll never know.  
_ _Or was it the bells from the village below?_

 **B & L:  
** _Christmas bells, those Christmas bells!  
_ _Ringing through the land!  
_ _Bringing peace to all the world,  
_ _And good will to man._

"Now this is my favorite part," Deets whispered excitedly to Fizz, who returned the feelings with a smile and a nod.

 **L:** _The Baron made Snoopy fly to the Rhine,  
_ _And forced him to land behind the enemy lines.  
_ _Snoopy was certain that this was the end,  
_ _When the Baron cried out…_

 **B:** _Merry Christmas, my friend!_

The three audience members were now swaying to and fro with the exuberance of the music.

 **L:** _The Baron then offered a holiday toast!  
_ **B:** _And Snoopy, our hero, saluted his host!  
_ **L & B:** _And then with a roar, they were both on their way!  
_ _Each knowing they'd meet on some other day._

 **L & B:  
** _Christmas bells, those Christmas bells!  
_ _Ringing through the land!  
_ _Bringing peace to all the world,  
_ _And good will to man._

 _Christmas bells, those Christmas bells!  
_ _Ringing through the land!  
_ _Bringing peace to all the world,  
_ _And good will to man._

 **L:** _And good will to man…_

 **B:** _And good will to man…_

 **B & L:** _And good will to man._

* * *

Deets, Fizz and Ed gave a very loud round of applause to the "big brothers" of the bunch. Then they looked at each other, silently asking who wanted to go next. Fizz finally and hastily made a move. She grabbed a ring of mistletoe, a Mexican hat and a Santa hat. She placed the ring around her neck, then the Mexican hat on her head followed by the Santa hat. Then she walked to the stage.

"Music, Mr Maestro!" she whooped, pointing at Loogie to start the song machine.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad  
** **(– by Jose Feliciano)**

Fizz did her usual funny dance jig before bursting out completely in heart and mind…

 **Fizz:  
** _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Prospero año y Felicidad._

 _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Prospero año y Felicidad._

The four other kids were bopping along in their seats! Deets winked and cheered Fizz on! Ed and Loogie both waved their hands in the air! And Burn smiled with warmth and joy at the sight of all of them just having pure, uninterrupted fun for once.

 **F:** _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_ _From the bottom of my heart!_

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_ _From the bottom of my heart!_

 _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Prospero año y Felicidad…  
_ _Yee-hah!_

 _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Prospero año y Felicidad._

Now everyone was dancing!

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_ _From the bottom of my heart!_

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_ _From the bottom of my heart!_

 _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Prospero año y Felicidad._

 _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Prospero año y Felicidad._

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_ _From the bottom of my heart!_

 _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas!  
_ _I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
_ _From the bottom of my heart!_

This was a time of just peace, joy, happiness and freedom. Everyone felt and rejoiced in it.

 _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Feliz Navidad  
_ _Prospero año y Felicidad!_

* * *

The carol concluded, and with it Fizz's turn. Everyone whooped, cheered and clapped. Fizz bowed and bowed.

"That was too swag, Fizz!" Burn congratulated.

"Thanks!" she grinned, high-fiving the leader.

"Now the stage is yours, Deets and Ed!" Loogie proclaimed, exuberance bubbling within.

Deets and Ed made their way to the front.

* * *

 **Joy to the World  
** **(– by Isaac Watts)**

Joy started once again, with the hip-hop beat reverberating around the room.

"Oh yeah!" hooted Loogie.

 **Deets:  
** _Joy to the World, the Lord has come!  
_ _Let Earth receive her King!  
_ _Let every heart prepare Him room!_

 **Ed:** _And Heaven and Nature sing!  
_ **Deets:** _And Heaven and Nature sing!  
_ **Both:** _And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing!_

 **Ed:** _Joy to the World, the Saviour reigns!  
_ _Let men their songs employ!  
_ _While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains  
_ **D:** _Repeat the sounding joy!  
_ **E:** _Repeat the sounding joy!  
_ **Both:** _Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy!_

 **Both:  
** _He rules the world with truth and grace,  
_ _And makes the nations prove  
_ **D:** _The glories of His righteousness  
_ **E:** _And wonders of His love!  
_ **Both:** _And wonders of His love!  
_ _And wonders, and wonders, of His love!_

* * *

The song finished and Burn, Loogie and Fizz burst into cheers!

Deets curtseyed while Ed bowed.

"That... was simply..."

For once, Fizz was at a loss for words. Fortunately Loogie helped out.

"Harmonious!"

"Round 1 is over! Let Round 2 commence!" Burn proclaimed. The kids broke off again to discuss the pairs and the solos for the next set of carols.

* * *

 **Yep, Part 1 of the Carol Night is over! Stay tuned for Part 2!**

 **Author's Notes:  
** **This chapter takes place at the end of Ed's first year as part of the Dojo Team.  
** **So Ed is 10.  
** **Fizz is 11.  
** **Deets is 12.  
** **Loogie is 13.  
** **And Burn is 14.**

 **Merry Christmas, readers! And don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
